Fallen Apart
by maxinecortes
Summary: As he looked on closely to the darkness, shapes started forming, and colours started appearing. Narrowing his eyes, he could make out a human form, slowly enlarging as if it was walking towards him, like a predator hunting for its prey - Itachi. /Songfic/


**Disclaimer – **_**Naruto **_**belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **_**Numb**_** belongs to Linkin Park.**

**Warnings – **Possible OOCnes, Spoilers.

* * *

**[Fallen Apart by Person Of Death]  
**

**

* * *

**

**...**

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

_I don't know what you're expecting of me_

**...**_  
_

"_Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me. And yet survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life__."_

His older brother's words kept repeating in his head. Despite the sound of the raindrops that were pelting on the ground, it felt as though his brother was standing beside him, as the words sounded so real and lucid to his ears.

Sasuke closed his eyes; gruesome images of the corpses of his grandpas and grandmas, aunts and uncles, and cousins appeared before closed eyelids. Images that would and could not be forgotten, as those memories were the ones that motivated him and helped him gained power. The remembrance of that dreadful night when Itachi mercilessly slaughtered the clan replaced every feeling he had to hatred, and had turned his heart into ice.

_'Why, Itachi?'_

It was the one question that crossed Sasuke's mind frequently. The one question he needed the answer the most.

_'Was it really _just_ to test your limits?'_

_'Or is there something more?'_

**...**_  
_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_I've become so numb_

_So much more aware_

_I'm becoming this_

**...**_  
_

Red eyes with three, wildly spinning tomoes stared blankly at the blood-splattered ground and at the two missing-nins' dead bodies.

"Pathetic," Sasuke muttered.

"_Not enough hatred."_

"_You are still too weak."_

"_Foolish."_

His stoic expression turned bitter as he clenched his sword tightly, knuckles turning pale.

"I am not the person that I used to be," Sasuke growled.

**...**

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_

**...**_  
_

A loud scream was heard, followed by a gasp. Sasuke quickly sat up on his bed, sweating and breathing heavily. He looked around in his room, still confused and exhausted from the nightmare.

Darkness.

_'W-what's going on? It's so dark. M-my eyes are open but i-it's still dark.'_

As he looked on closely to the darkness, shapes started forming, and colours started appearing. Narrowing his eyes, he could make out a human form, slowly enlarging as if it was walking towards him, like a predator hunting for its prey.

Itachi.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and grabbed his sword that he kept beside his bed. _'How the hell did he get here?' _He frantically looked around for Itachi, but all he could see was his bed and other of his things that were exactly where it usually was located. '_W-what...'_

Exhaling loudly, he de-activated his Sharingan and closed his eyes tightly. He didn't even try to put on an impassive mask like what he would always do in the outside world; instead he furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lower lip, hard enough that he could taste his blood.

It was always like this every night.

He loathed the darkness.

Even someone as despicable as him, he had his own fear too.

**...**

_Everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart_

**...**_  
_

The truth.

It could mean a lot of things, but telling the truth had always been the right thing to do, whether it could be dangerous, relieving, or heartbreaking.

That was why Madara Uchiha told Sasuke the truth. The truth about the clan and Itachi. It was the right thing to do after all.

**...**

Sasuke kept walking, ignoring the moans of pain and the disgusting corpses of the Leaf shinobis he had killed.

He had finally fulfilled his dream. His big brother and the Snake were dead and now that Madara revealed the truth to him, Konoha would pay.

He would kill _all _of the people who lived in Konoha and get his revenge.

The children and the adults.

His former friends and teachers.

Kakashi.

Sakura.

And Naruto.

**...**

_I've become so numb_

**...**_  
_

* * *

**A/N: **First fanfic in Naruto fandom!

That was very... exhausting to write. I started writing this a couple of weeks ago but I never really got to work on it because it was hard to write it, especially since I'm used to writing comedy. Hehehe... hope it wasn't too cheesy... It was just something I decided to try.

Reviews and _Constructive Criticism _are appreciated!


End file.
